


Between the Lines

by einfach_mich



Series: Choices [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deleted Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward decides to lend James a hand. (Outtake from Whatever the Lady Wants. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was cut from the original version of Whatever the Lady Wants. It takes places toward the end of Chapter Nine, right before the conversation between Edward and James (while Bella is in the bathroom).

Bella has disappeared into the bathroom, most likely to freak out. She came so hard, I think she squirted. You'd think she'd be thrilled, but she looked pale as shit.

_Women._

I'm lying next to Ed like a dead lump. He had the decency to shift forward on the bed to put enough space between us so we're not spooning anymore. That doesn't change the fact that I'm alone in bed with another dude, sporting a raging hard-on, with no way to relieve it.

I'm about two seconds from kicking Bella out of the can so I can beat off, when I feel something brush against dick.

"Fuck," I groan, as the smoldering burn of pleasure nearly doubles me over.

After a second, I do the math and realize there's only one person close enough to touch me; knowing that this is Edward's hand makes my brain seizes like an overheated engine. Edward runs his hand across my cock again, this time slower, so there is no mistaking that he is doing it on purpose.

I'm not the kind of guy that does a lot of thinking when it comes to sex. Most of the time, I let little Jimmy do all the thinking, but see, that's kind of the problem. Right now, Edward's stroking me through my jeans with the practiced ease of a Catholic school girl, and it feels good. So good in fact, that my dick doesn't care that he happens to have a dick, too. Little Jimmy's telling me that dick or no dick, Edward knows what he's doing, and we should let him keep going.

This isn't going to work. It can't, 'cause I'm not gay. Don't get me wrong - I'm not some dipshit homophobe; I've got no issues with dudes doing other dudes. Shit, my best friend's a rug muncher, so I'm in no place to judge. Still, I'm just not a member of the ABBA fan club, if you know what I mean.

I've never checked out another guys ass and thought; "got to get me some of that." Sure, I like _my_ dick, but I don't spend any time thinking about other guys' junk, unless I'm laughing at tiny ones in the pisser. I don't even like Ed all that much, though I'm sure as hell not moving away from his touch. It just feels too damn good.

I'm lying here like a weak little bitch, moaning and twitching, trying to formulate a plan to reclaim my straight man status. Meanwhile, Edward unbuttons my jeans, slides his hand inside, and wraps my dick in his warm palm. My will to fight is gone - I'm too fucking horny.

He pulls my dick out, and strokes me with a strong, sure grip. I shift closer to press my face into the back of his shoulder, and tilt my hips out so his hand isn't at a weird angle. Edward doesn't say a word, just shifts into me, gets a better grip, and beats my dick like it owes him money. There's a definite difference between how a woman strokes a dick compared to a man.

_Oh fuck, does he know what he's doing._

Before tonight, the only guy who's ever touched my cock is your truly. I'm an expert, but I have to admit, this is better. _Way fucking much better_. He knows how to start slow at first, and to rub that little bit of scar tissue under the ridge of the head. Just as I start to get used what he's doing, he tightens his grip and twists as he strokes me. It's insane, amazing and too fucking good to let it stop.

I'm getting into it, sliding an arm around his chest, clawing at him and scrape my teeth along the skin of his neck. Edward moans, and I realize that I'm being a selfish prick, which usually isn't an issue, but right now I'm feeling soft on Ed.

_Or is it hard?_

I slide my hand down his stomach, searching for his dick, ignoring the wrinkle this creates in my whole straight-man persona. As my fingers graze over his belly, he pushes my hand away.

"This is about you," he growls.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I gladly return my hand to his chest, but decide to fuck with him a little. I pinch his nipple, enjoying how he shudders as his grip on my dick tightens a little more.

"You like this don't you?" I gasp in his ears as he strokes me harder.

"It seems like you're the one having the most fun right now," Edward replies coolly, but I can hear his breathlessness and I feel his heartbeat beneath my palm.

"No need to lie to me, Eddie," I chuckle before I sink my teeth into his neck. He gasps, and the sound sends a shock wave through me.

"Son of a bitch," he spits out and I feel his grip loosen, just as he drags the blunt tip of his nail along the rim of my head.

"Fuck!" I choke like a virgin and nearly shoot my load in his hand.

"I can be mean, if you make me," Edward growls, as he resumes jerking me off with renewed vigor.

I can't respond, I'm too busy trying to remember how to breathe. I think I like this side of Edward. Angry and bossy looks good on him. _Or should I say feels good?_ He's got a rhythm that's driving me closer blowing my load. My hips start to move in time with his hand and I manage to grunt.

"Faster...I'm close," my voice is a strangled plea as I press the side of my face to his shoulder; the build up has already started.

"Say please," his voice is a whisper as his pace starts to slow.

"Fuck, _please_!" I wince as I hear myself whine like a bitch, but I'm quickly rewarded with the tightening of his hand and lightening pace.

I can hear Edward say something, but I can't make it out over my own heavy breathing as I start to come. I thrust against him and bite down on his neck, one last time. My muffled cry absorbed by his skin. I stay there, clinging to him as the pleasure washes over me, leaving me twitching and panting.

Edward's hand releases me, and I slide off him, sprawled on my back. My brain is slowly catching up, and normal rational thought is clicking into place. I look over to see Edward casually wiping my come from his hand, using one of the clean towels I had set on the bed earlier. I watch in stunned silence as he scoots up to sit at the head of bed.

I grab the towel and try my best to clean up before I gently tuck my dick back in my jeans. The TV turns on, volume blaring, and I look up to see a cartoon dog running across the screen. I turn to look at Edward. He's staring past me at the TV, remote in hand and a corner of the blanket now covering the lower half of his body. I can hear the channels switch on the TV, and then they stop.

Edward's eyes shift to meet mine, just as a song starts to blare out of the TV to fill the air around us. A girl with the voice of an angel is singing about forgetting the lines to her favorite song, and Edward is smiling at me. I stare at him for a second and then nod. His smile turns a little sad as he goes back to watching the TV, and I stand up and start to look for my shirt. This is how it has to be. We both know it, and I sure as hell don't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> I cut this scene, because I felt it detracted from the ending of the story and cutting it didn't affect the overall arc of the story. So, I felt it was the right choice. However, I've always felt that it's a secret that should be known. Though Edward and James will never speak about it again, at least not to anyone else. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoying this outtake, and the main story, as much as I enjoyed writing them. Thank you.


End file.
